teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ning Xiu Sakurai
| age = | resides = Pridor | occupation = Student, Witch-in-Training | family = Sakurai Family | romances = Lorenzo Fields (Ex-Boyfriend) | relatives = Sakurai Family *Sakurai Family (Keung) | friends = TBA | enemies = Lorenzo Fields (Ex-Boyfriend) | school = Eureka Middle School | magiccolor = | powers = Psionic Manipulation | affiliations = Eureka Middle School, EMS Cheer Squad | first = "Unspecified" | last = | cause of death = | status = Alive | lifespan = "Unspecified" to "Present" | ethnicity = Chinese-American | sig = }}Ning Xiu Paige Sakurai is Keung's intrepid and hyper active year old sister. History Sometime in 2008 Ning Xiu was kidnapped by a vendictive ex-family friend. Guo Sun saw the man shoving a 5 year old Ning Xiu into a red 4-door 2009 sedan and speeding off. Three years later a cop named Matt Parkmen noticed a vheicle doing 70 in a 33 mile per hour zone and proceded to do a routine traffic stop. Upon giving chase he notices a now 7 year old Ning Xiu secretly waving for help. Upon relizing who she was and who he was called in back up and capturing the driver and returning Ning Xiu home to her family. Apperance Shelby has neck length silky blonde hair an deep blue eyes. Ron calls her Shelby the Beutiful for this reason. She is 59.0 inches tall and weighs 91.3 ibs. Personality Shelby is discribed as happy, outgoing, adventourous, hyper, and loving. The intrepid Shelby enjoys running, jumping, hiking pretty much anything that involves adventure. But most of all she enjoys spending time with Ronny. She'll do anything she can to make him laugh. When it comes to her friends she's strong and very protective of them, possibly traits she gained from her brother. Powers & Abilities *Adaptive Energy (Via Syakugan) **Absolute Energy Absorption **Alternate Energy Conduction **Energized Body **Energy Detection ***Aura Detection ***Emotion Detection **Maximum Quintessential Control ***Quintessence Force **Scanning *Adaptive Magic (Via Syakugan) **Intuitive Magic ***Absorption/Scanning ****Assimilative Evolution ****Power Augmentation ***Mode Switching ****Power Opposition ***Spell Creation ****Spell Mixture Locked Powers Hidden Powers *Empathic Mimicry Powers Power Type: Cosmic *Cosmic Element Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Mimicry *Cosmic Manipulation *Cosmic Space Manipulation *Cosmic Storm *Cosmic Water Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Cosmological Force Manipulation *True Power: Soon after her breakup with Lorenzo Fields. This power became unlocked. Known Replicated Powers *Elemental Bow Construction *Symbol Magic *Power Absorption *Adaptive Energy *Storm Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Gravity Beam Emission *Gravity Manipulation *Telekinesis *Water Manipulation *Acid Magic *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Aura Constructs *Fire Manipulation *Liquid Fire Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Solar Blast *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Dimensional Manipulation *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic Beam Emission *Flight *Demonic Weaponry *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Power Fists Relationships Family Keung Sakurai Big Brother/BFFIF her big brother]] Keung is Ning Xiu's big brother and BFFIF (Best Friend Forever In Family). The two are very close Ning Xiu often comes to him for advice. Every other weekend Ning Xiu stays at her brothers house. It is shown that Keung will bend over backwards to make sure his little sister is safe. Romances Lorenzo Fields Semi-Boyfriend Lorenzo is Juliya's semi-boyfriend only because he treats her as an object and his "property". She isn't allowed to speak or communicate in any way with his friends. To him she's just a "thing" to order around and beat up if she disobeys. Jonald isn't aware of the semi-boyfriend scenario because she isn't allowed to even tell anybody about him. This is his way of keeping her trapped in a nightmare situation. There relationship is more based on fear, power, and control. Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Loss of Innocence Category:Evolved Humans Category:Everson Family Category:Chemist Master